fangemsonasfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the Crystal Gems. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets (even to his detriment), rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even towards his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven has never attended a school, and before "Nightmare Hospital", has never been in a hospital or had his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the other Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retains his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with the Homeworld Gems gives him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially makes Steven self-conscious about his immaturity, and he gains resolve to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt becomes a source of self-inflicted misery as he tries to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stops him from going down a bad road and balances his resolve. Steven has since grown more mature and level-headed in dealing with strenuous situations, but his enthusiasm has remained the same. His maturity has grown to new levels as he helps Lapis and Peridot acclimate to Earth and trains to master his powers. He is now more willing to fight than before to aid and protect his friends though he is still willing to help anyone in need even enemies as seen when he tried to heal Jasper from creeping corruption in "Earthlings". Unfortunately this have also put him in trouble as shown in "Bubbled" and "Room for Ruby", where after trying to befriend Eyeball and accept Navy as new member of the Crystal Gems have ended badly, as the former try to kill him when she believed that he was Rose Quartz for having healing powers and the latter turn out that she was lying to him all this time in revenge. Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd in "Political Power", motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find her strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy lets him inspire friendship, trust and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoils and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Steven is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment. He enjoys the Crying Breakfast Friends! show despite his dad and the Gems' inability to understand its appeal. Steven is a bit of a romantic and loves the ending of The Spirit Morph Saga even when Connie does not agree. Despite his naivety in some aspects, Steven still has a more grounded and practical outlook than his three caretakers, often correcting them on normal human interactions. Despite frequently going on many fantastic adventures, Steven retains a tendency to be easily impressed. He is quickly enamored with Bill Dewey's play, until Jamie points out its flaws. He is also shocked to find that his Watermelon Stevens are alive and admits that it should not have surprise him as much as it does. While Steven is typically friendly and kind-hearted by nature, Steven's enthusiasm and excitability can get out of hand, and he ends up doing more harm than good. When this happens, he can be anywhere between obnoxious, overbearing, and simply rude. Steven tends to let his inhibitions go out the window when doing something theatrical, as seen in "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens", and "Sadie's Song". His alter-ego Tiger Millionaire is the best example of Steven letting his passionate side get the better of him. The one and only time he has shown true anger and prejudice toward someone is Kevin in "Beach City Drift" for the way he treats Stevonnie. His dislike and desire to best Kevin leads him to convince Connie to fuse with him, and the anger Stevonnie inherits is strong enough that she hallucinates and causes the fusion to fall apart. It is Connie's sensible nature that convinces him to let his anger go. Deep down, Steven feels guilt over his mother not being around, and a feeling of inferiority over not being able to live up to her reputation. He is also unwilling to talk about this with the Gems due to thinking they blame him for Rose being gone. The only ones he has told this to are Amethyst, Bismuth, and the Cool Kids. He told Amethyst that the reason he is working so hard is because he is not Rose Quartz, and told Bismuth that he does not think he can live up to his mother's standards in the Gems' eyes. In "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Steven harbors guilt over the unfortunate events upon Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball. Like his guilt over Rose, he tries to keep these worries secluded in his heart and tries not to think about it, convincing himself he had no other choice. After it is revealed by Eyeball in "Back to the Moon" that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, Steven has become more independent and rebellious towards the other Crystal Gems and their authority over what he is supposed to know. In "Steven's Dream", he openly argues with Garnet for not telling him why he shouldn't find the broken Palanquin, figure out his dream, and why he is shedding a constant flow of tears. As he has discovered more about his mother and the effects her actions have had he has started to show both anger toward her and guilt over what she has done. "Storm in the Room" highlights Steven's anger and confusion toward Rose over her actions and how she "disappeared" to leave him to clean up her mess. "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" shows that he has become somewhat paranoid about anything having to do with Rose and her secrets and in "The Good Lars" has called her a war criminal. These feelings come to a head in "Are You My Dad?" and "I Am My Mom" when his friends are captured by Topaz and Aquamarine and he bargains to free them by offering himself instead as a way to atone for both his and his mothers actions. "The Trial" highlights his resolve to atone for Rose shattering Pink Diamond, in that he immediately pleads guilty knowing that he would be shattered/executed. However, when Rose Quartz's crime comes into question, Steven was shocked upon the revelation of the flaws in his mother's crime and the possibility of a Diamond being responsible for Pink Diamond's death instead of Rose Quartz. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely, but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Despite being educated in isolated environment and never attending conventional school, he possesses extensive general knowledge as well as others scientific and technical field like physics, chemistry and geography due to being educated by the highly intellectual Pearl. However, due to the Crystal Gems's own obliviousness about some human activities, he is quite oblivious about some social terms like nuclear family. The prime example is during his conversation with Connie about family gathering in which Connie mentions the concept of nuclear family, which makes Steven thinks she considers the Crystal Gems are radioactive. Another example is when Connie introduces Steven to her favorite novel series in which Steven is completely lack of concept about the order of the book series in which he reads the last book of the novel rather than reading the beginning book of the series. Fusions * When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz Natural Abilities * Fluctuating Age: As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays", Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. Steven's age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. Uncontrollable age-changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. * Shapeshifting: Steven possesses the natural shapeshifting abilities of Gems, which he first displayed in "Cat Fingers", when he shapeshifts his hands to have cats for fingers, but then lost control rather quickly. As of "Too Short to Ride", however, he is shown to be much better at using this ability, being able to stretch various parts of his body at will repeatedly, though as with Amethyst he can only do this for a certain amount of time and his half-human nature puts more of a strain on his body than it would a Gem. * Superhuman Strength: Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age – or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast", Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool in the Burning Room without the other Crystal Gems' assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride" he is able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship", he is shown to be strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to stun Peridot. When Peridot is unable to open the lid to the power grid in "When It Rains", Steven is able to open it with little effort. He is able to rip off the control panel from the drill machine when it malfunctions in "Too Far". In "Drop Beat Dad" he easily lifts a crate of musical gear, a task that requires two adult humans to achieve. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength is most likely passed down to him from his mother. In even more recent episodes, his strength is even more evident, as he was able to throw a large stone statue back at Bismuth, hurl a large rock at Amethyst, and throw Peridot into the air like a ragdoll. As seen in "Future Boy Zoltron", Steven's strength is underestimated and unintentional in situations by even himself, as tapping the Zoltron robot made it fall over and shatter into pieces. In "The Zoo", he punched his father with enough force to knock him back several feet and easily carried him overhead as he ran from the Zoomans. Steven's strength was further demonstrated in "Tiger Philanthropist", when he managed to fight off several conditioned adult men without tiring, including being able to lift an adult male human above his head and throw him a considerable distance. In "Lars' Head", he is shown to fairly easily push a boulder that both the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite combined were unable to move, causing the twins to even remark "Woah, strong." while all three gems stared at him in awe. ** Martial Arts: Steven has been shown to exhibit martial arts moves while wrestling during "Tiger Philanthropist". Due to his superhuman strength, these moves can easily injure or knockout other humans when used by Steven. * Superhuman Speed: As shown in "Greg the Babysitter", Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. * Superhuman Durability: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and "Bismuth", Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead one to believe. Befitting his nature as a half-quartz Gem, his body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings him down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, he is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches and bruises. In "Bismuth", when Bismuth tossed a training statue at Steven and slammed him into a wall during their fight, he emerged with several scratches yet was not badly injured. In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Steven's durability allowed him to handle the full force of faster-than-light space travel. Whereas a normal human would have likely been crushed by the pressure and the other Crystal Gems were unable to hold their physical forms together, Steven was not only able to survive, but also show no sign of internal or external injuries. * Gem Weaponry Resistance: Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. It is unknown what long-term exposure would do to him. * Intelligence: Though never directly stated, Steven is shown to be extremely intelligent in his own right. He is a natural problem solver as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. For much of the early series, his intelligence was overshadowed by his immaturity, something that has faded as he has matured and shown how deeply he thinks about things particularly what he has learned about Rose Quartz, even though he actively tries not to. ** Bubble Shield: Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases him and others that he is protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword," it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearls as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Steven can expand his bubble to push away enemies. In "I Am My Mom", Steven used his bubble to free himself and his friends from Topaz, though it required a great deal of concentration to do so. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it is implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Steven and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and would even allow Steven to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. *** Spike Bubble: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. *** Long-Range Bubble: Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. *** Expand and Shrink: Besides the bubble offensively popping in "Nightmare Hospital", it has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller in "Bubbled". *** Popping: Steven can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back, as seen in "Nightmare Hospital", where he knocked much larger gem mutants back by popping his bubble. His bubble will also pop if he is startled, as seen in "Sworn To The Sword", when Pearl startles Steven, or if immense pressure is applied to the bubble, as seen in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster popped Steven's bubble by stomping on it. *** Steven's bubble is incredibly durable. However, it is better at withstanding short, narrow bursts of pressure, such as being hit with a harpoon, than a large amount of pressure constantly being applied over a large area of the bubble, such as in "Nightmare Hospital", when the Gem Mutants hit Steven's bubble, the pressure causes little ripples to spread across the bubble, and in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster stomped on his bubble with enough force to cause it to lose its circular shape and pop. *** The extent of the bubble's durability is unknown, although it has survived most of the following: **** The tremendous pressure of an ocean trench ("Bubble Buddies"). **** Being crushed by a falling Injector ("On the Run"). **** A shot from a death ray at point-blank range ("Say Uncle", non-canon). **** A spaceship crash ("Jail Break"). **** The vacuum of space ("Bubbled"). ** Empathic Telepathy1: In "Horror Club", Steven is able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven talks to Lapis Lazuli mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed him as well. Steven was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" he helps Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. In "Steven's Dream" he shows a strange development of this ability, in being able to subconsciously see through the eyes of Blue Diamond, while crying her tears. This can even happen when he's awake, if in close enough proximity to her. though this may be feed back from Blue Diamond's own empathetic powers seen in The Trial. *** Mind Transfer: First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when he is able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars" Steven has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) he thinks about while he sleeps. *** Mind Link: First shown in "Steven's Dream", Steven is able to link his mind with another being. This power allows Steven to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. For example, if the target is crying, Steven will cry as well, regardless of his own current emotional state. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work, since he did not originally know his mind was linked with Blue Diamond. ** Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Steven Floats", Steven, like Rose, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slow, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Steven leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at him causes him to break in concentration and fall to catch himself on the island's roots. Steven is shown to have some control over his powers in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and in "Monster Reunion" when he easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. He displays his ability to jump extreme distances again in Steven's Dream, when attempting to catch Blue Diamond's ship, but is blasted back by the ship taking off. Gemology ** Rose quartz is a gemstone that has an association with healing, confidence, friendship, love, peace, compassion, empathy, beauty and heart, which perfectly describes Rose's personality. ** Rose quartz is a rosy pink variety of quartz. ** Its color is usually soft, ranging from very light pink to medium pink in intensity. ** Rose quartz is a cheap and abundant stone and is frequently used for jewelry, often appearing in the shape of hearts and roses. ** It is often called "Love Stone". ** Rose quartz is said to balance emotions, and bring a sense of calmness and peace. ** Rose quartz's chemical formula is SiO2::Ti, where the titanium impurities make them have a pinkish-red coloration. ** Rose quartz is the Zodiacal sign for Aries, Taurus, and to an extent, Libra. Gemstone Category:Characters